All My Love
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Foi em uma noite escura de lua cheia no ano de 2004 que Harry admite ter se apaixonado pela primeira vez. Sim, pela primeira vez, até porque ele se apaixonaria mais duas vezes. Ele entendeu, então, o que era o amor real. Amar alguém além da aparência, com apenas um olhar e um toque.


Fanfic escrita para a** II Challenge Relâmpago **do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**All My Love  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry viu diversas vezes a senhora Dursley beijar seu filho na bochecha com os lábios enfeitados de batom cor de rosa e achava nojento, mas seu primo não. As bochechas de Dudley ficavam levemente rosadas e seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso orgulhoso. Esta era uma cena comum das manhãs de sua infância enquanto Harry queimava os dedos na frigideira velha.

Poucos anos depois Harry conseguiu fazer amigos; primeiro um meio-gigante, então um garoto de sardas, mais tarde uma garota de dentes enormes e a lista começava a se estender ao longo dos anos, quase tão rapidamente quanto sua lista de inimigos, mesmo que ele não conhecesse nem metade deles. Harry fazia questão de abraçá-los sempre que tinha oportunidade, porque até então este era um ato que ele não estava acostumado, mas havia aprendido a apreciar o toque quente da pele das pessoas e se perguntava, algumas vezes antes de dormir, se aqueles beijos que sua tia dava a Dudley logo que a manhã surgia eram tão bons quanto.

Molly Weasley era uma grande mulher, bastante maternal e que parecia gostar de tratar Harry como se fosse da família. Ele ficava bastante agradecido com sua atenção, mas às vezes seus abraços e afagos o incomodavam. Ele sabia que não tinham o mesmo sangue e que os olhos de Molly nunca olhariam para ele como olhavam para Ron. Era doloroso sentir inveja de seu amigo e ser decepcionado quando a mulher ruiva insistia em tratá-lo como alguém próximo enquanto seus mínimos gestos diziam o oposto.

Amor, esta era uma palavra interessante, principalmente para alguém cujos carinhos se resumiam a família de seu melhor amigo e uma garota da Grifinória. Harry não estava reclamando, pois acreditava que realmente amava seus amigos e os Weasleys. O problema é que ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nos tipos de amores existentes. Pelo menos, não até Ron começar a olhar para Hermione de uma maneira diferente. Harry não era observador, por isso mesmo não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Foi Ginny quem primeiro o contou o que estava acontecendo enquanto ria da falta de atenção de Harry.

Não, ele não entendia a forma melosa com que Lavander falava com Ron ou os sorrisos tímidos que Hermione trocava com Krum. Ele também não entendeu a paixão avassaladora que Ron e Hermione passaram a sentir um pelo outro, como tudo ficou mais intenso e mesmo assim não admitiam que seus sentimento eram bem mais profundos do que a de uma simples amizade.

Harry tinha seus próprios problemas amorosos, entretanto. Ele tinha problemas para amar verdadeiramente. O que ele sentia poderia ser chamado de atração. Cho Chang, por exemplo, era uma garota bastante bonita, inteligente e que por algum motivo sorria quando o via e era bastante atenciosa. Harry gostava dela e de todas as possibilidades que passavam por sua cabeça quando começava a pensar em relacionamento. Entretanto, o que eles tinham não era profundo, então não durou muito. A morte de Cedric tinha sido um grande golpe para a garota. Ele era a pessoa que ela amava e sofria e não Harry. Isso doeu nele, mas também o irritou. Eles acabaram o relacionamento. Não significou algo realmente importante para Harry, afinal, seus beijos nunca chegavam a ser tão quentes quanto os abraços afetuosos da única pessoa que tentara ser sua figura maternal ou seus toques tão significativos para Harry quanto a presença de seus amigos.

Ginny Weasley foi alguém importante para Harry. Ela nunca desistiu dele, mesmo quanto tentou se relacionar com outros garotos. Ginny era forte, tinha um brilho próprio que Harry admirava. Ele não hesitou em beijá-la quando estava sentindo toda a adrenalina e alegria pela Grifinória ter ganhado a Taça das Casas. Ela aceitou de bom grado e uma linda história de romance começou entre eles, pena que Harry nunca sentiu timidez ao seu lado, nunca sentiu vontade de lhe falar com uma voz melosa ou sorrir como um bobo, assim como todos os namorados apaixonados.

Se ele pudesse escolher por quem se apaixonaria, por quem sentiria um amor profundo, seria Ginny. Ele, entretanto, nunca pôde devolver a Ginny todos os seus olhares e sorrisos sinceros, mas com certeza se doou o quanto podia. Ele não se importava com isso, entretanto. Ela era tudo o que ele precisava, lhe daria tudo o que precisava.

E ele não estava enganado.

Foi em uma noite escura de lua cheia no ano de 2004 que Harry admite ter se apaixonado pela primeira vez. Sim, pela primeira vez, até porque ele se apaixonaria mais duas vezes. Ele entendeu, então, o que era o amor real. Amar alguém além da aparência, com apenas um olhar e um toque.

Ele não tinha muito cabelo, sua pele era enrugada e os olhos apertados não enxergavam nada. Ele era apenas um bebê, gritando em plenos pulmões e totalmente ensangüentado. O coração de Harry bateu acelerado, totalmente descompassado. Seus olhos, traidores, despejavam várias lágrimas que fluíram livremente por seu rosto. Ginny estava medicada, pouco entendia o que se passava, mas Harry estava lá, atento, surpreso. Aquele sentimento quente e que fazia seu estômago vibrar, aquele mesmo sentimento que todos diziam sentir, reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante o dominou.

O médico permitiu que Harry tocasse o pequeno ser humano que acabara de chegar ao mundo, ainda sujo e choramingando. Seu toque era reconfortante e parecia que o pequeno garoto concordava com ele, pois logo se acalmou. Harry ainda não conseguia ver seus olhos, mas as pequenas mãozinhas tatearam seu peito e a cabecinha se aconchegou em seu corpo. Seu corpo paralisou, e mesmo que tivesse passado apenas alguns segundos desde seu nascimento o garotinho já era energético e curioso. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Seus lábios tremiam em angústia.

- James - foi assim que Harry o chamou enquanto depositava um pequeno beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez, o verdadeiro significado de um beijo. Entendeu a alegria de ter uma família quando James aprovou seu comportamento, ou foi isso que Harry pensou que tinha acontecido quando o pequenino ficou mais calmo.

Amor, Harry pensou, era uma coisa bela.

Quando o segundo garotinho veio, James tinha um sorriso feliz nos lábios. Quando sua garotinha chegou ao mundo os dois estavam ao lado de seu berço disputando para carregá-la nos braços. Os lábios de Harry ainda tremiam em um meio sorriso quando James abraçava sua perna. Os olhos de Harry sempre brilhavam quando seu primogênito e Albus sentavam juntos na mesa e começavam a conversar. Lily Luna fazendo beicinho enquanto tentava subir no colo de Harry era apenas o ápice seus sentimentos. O clímax acontecia quando Teddy se juntava a eles e Harry se via desejando amá-lo tanto quanto amava todos os seus três filhos.

Amor, Harry pensou quando viu o trem partir com suas três crianças para Harry, pode ser doloroso. A saudade que o acompanhava era cruel, mas sabia que Ginny estava por perto, devotando a Harry todo seu amor. Entendê-la e aceitá-la era tudo que Harry poderia dar em troca, principalmente quando ela já o dera todo o amor que ele poderia desejar.


End file.
